Proper Treatment
by RydiaGrace
Summary: Bella lost her parents when she was three in a car accident. Alice finds her and takes her to the Cullens(Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Edward). Jasper Whitlock takes her for a mate when she is 18. But he has to learn the proper way to treat her without scaring her to death...literally.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One BPOV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, Bella would be with Jasper, Vampires wouldn't sparkle, and they would have fangs.**

I cowered away from him as he reached for me. My bottom still stung from him spanking me. He had given me a list of rules and I didn't agree with them.

Rules of the House

1.) Always show respect to me. Alone you may call me by my given name, but in front of anyone, whether that's family or the paperboy, you will call me 'Sir' or 'Master'.

2.) You will eat 3 meals a day and exercise as I see fit.

3.) No one is allowed to touch you except for myself, unless I specify otherwise.

4.) You will not be allowed alone at any time.

5.) If I tell you to wait in our bedroom for me you will wait on the bed, on your knees, with your head bowed, hands behind your back, facing the door.

6.) You are free to wander around and use any of the facilities whenever you wish as long as I am with you.

He is being an asshole, but since I am just a plain human, he can beat them into me. I just want him to leave me alone!

"Isabella, come here now." He growls. I shake my head and curl into a ball. I don't want to be near him. I don't want to hurt anymore. I feel a cold grip on my arm and I am yanked up. The next second his phone rings. He growls and tosses me on the bed. I scramble off it and into a corner and watch him warily.

"What?!" he hisses. He starts pacing, his growling getting louder. "She's mine to do with as I please!" I flinch at that fact. He knows I can't stop whatever he does. He suddenly freezes and looks at me. I cringe away and cover my bottom. He takes a few steps towards me and I press into the corner.

'_Please don't come near me. Please don't…_' runs through my head. He sighs and runs his hand over his face.

"No, I don't want her to be scared. I want her to love me…Well, how do you suggest that?" he looks at me again and then his eyes widen. "Hell no! Don't you have a mate, psychic? Then you know why I can't do that! I'll just scare her more!" I can't listen after that. Alice! Alice called him! Will she save me from him? CAN she save me from him? I hope so, I really fucking hope so. The next thing I know, he is right in front of me and has a solid glare. I yelp and jerk back.

"MAJOR JASPER NATHANIEL WHITLOCK! BACK AWAY FROM HER NOW, OR SO HELP ME…" Alice's voice thunders from his phone, which he is still clutching. Jasper growls as he slinks away from me. I feel faint and my heart is trying to keep beating. I know that my face drained of blood and I am shaking. When he turns away, I slump down and curl up. As I do, my hair, normally chocolate brown, falls in my face. And there is a stripe of white.

"I'm sorry damn it! Her emotions hit me and my demon didn't like them…She was feeling hope and desperation…Yes, I jumped to that conclusion. I know I am right, because they appeared after I called you a psychic…Does she know any other psychics?...I didn't think so. So she obviously wants you…No, I do not want you-"

"Well too bad, here I am! And don't you dare!" I look up at her voice. Alice! Alice, Alice, Alice-

"ALICE!" I cry in relief and I scramble to my feet and run to her. Alice smoothly twirls so that her back is to Jasper and she holds me close.

"It's alright Bells. I'm here to help." She soothes, rubbing my back. I clutch her close to me, never wanting to let her go.

"Why the hell are you meddling psychic? Isn't that against the laws? To meddle with another mated pair?" Jasper hisses. I cringe and bury my face into her neck.

'_Please don't leave me here Alice…_'

"It's against the law to keep away or separate a mated pair. Not to give guidance or save the mated pair. And I am here to do both. At the rate you're going, she will die of fright or when you change her she will be a shell of herself. I mean, look at her. She has a white stripe in her hair now. Do you know what that means? You almost scared her literally to death!" Alice growls at him. She walks me over the bed and sits down, letting me curl up against her.

I haven't done that since two weeks after she brought me to our family.

_A pale beauty crouches in front of me, and offers her hand. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. I'm here to give you a new home. You'll be so loved there." I looked at her hand and then back to our twisted car. I can see my parents and all the blood. I know they're dead. I look back at the girl and crawl out from the bush. My chest hurts and breathing hurts and the smell is making me dizzy. I take her hand and she picks me up._

"_How old are you?" she asks. I hold up my hand and think. Finally, I remember which fingers to put down and show her three. "You're three-years-old?" I nod and press closer. She is cold…_

I feel the bed dip next to Alice and my head flies up. Jasper looks calmer but he's too close. I flinch away and slip off Alice's lap to snuggle into her other side. I feel her sigh and then find myself back in her lap.

"Bella, I'm only here to keep him from killing your spirit. I can't take you away. I know you're scared of him but now that the bond is made, you will die if you leave him." I shake my head at what she is saying, not wanting to hear it. She sighs again. "Jasper stay up here. I want her to feel what would happen if she tried to leave." He must have nodded, for she stood up with me in her arms. As she walked away, I felt a pull in my chest. I ignored as we went, but it slowly got more intense. Finally, when we got outside, a whimper escaped. She stopped and looked at me. I met her eyes and, seeing her understanding, I burst into tears.

"Why me? What did I ever do to be mated to a monster?" I sobbed into her shoulder. She shushed me as she went back in. When we entered the bedroom my back went ramrod straight as his anger and desperation hit me. I clutch Alice but I am pulled away. Alice hisses at him but he won't let me go. I struggle against him, sobbing again as I frantically try to get away.

"You think I am a monster, Isabella? A monster would lock you up in the basement. A monster would forbid anyone from talking to you. A monster would take what he wanted." His dark whisper causes me to freeze up and the blood once again drains from my face. I feel my heart stuttering and my lungs struggling to breathe. His ragged breathes blow my hair and it is bleaching white. When his lips touch my neck, a blood-curdling scream leaves me. He flinches and lets go. I collapse and skitter away from him. I desperately try to breath.

Alice is beside me instantly. "In…Out…In…Out…In…Out…In…Out…Come on Bella, calm down. Sweetie, you need to be calm. You're body can't take this and I refuse to lose you." I focus on Alice's voice and slowly, my breathing gets easier and my heart starts a regular rhythm. "Are you happy now, Jackass? Almost a full head of white hair. That small strip is all the life she had left. Are you trying to kill her?" I close my eyes and give into the darkness I can feel around me. Maybe when I wake, this has only been a nightmare.

**I'm just trying out an idea I had. Let me know if it's good! I'm not reliable with updates, but if you NICELY badger me enough, it at least will remind me. Remember, I am diagnosed with Depression, ADHD, and therefore am very sensitive and easy to distract!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two BPOV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, Bella would be with Jasper, Vampires wouldn't sparkle, and they would have fangs.**

I woke to soft guitar music. I was in Jasper's bed, the covers tucked up under my chin. I look around the room and start to panic when I see that Alice is gone. I am alone with him. I am alone with a dangerous vampire. I start to scramble up and Jasper is suddenly sitting on the bed.

"It's alright Isabella. I will not hurt you. I won't even…even touch you." I can see that he does want to touch me. And I can't ignore that. He studies me for a second before sighing and rising. He goes to the desk and I see a covered tray. He removes the top and the smell instantly filled the room. I could _hear_ my stomach growl. The last time I ate… yesterday morning.

Lost in thought, I only notice he has moved when he sits down on the bed again. I scoot away, even though my eyes are locked on the tray: ham with a twice-baked potato, green beans with the little corns, and cranberry relish. Part of my mind focuses on the fact that my family is helping him. The other part wants me to stop moving away and devour the trays contents.

"I was informed that you last ate yesterday morning. Esme sent this over for you. Do you want to eat in bed or somewhere else?" his voice makes me look up and I remember that HE is the one holding it.

"H-here, please?" I whisper. He smiles slightly and places the try next to me. Once he is sitting still again I grab the fork and dig in. I ignore him as I shovel the food in. The only thing I don't eat is the relish. Once I am sure the rest is eaten I touch the relish with my finger. I grin huge and eat it slowly, savoring it.

"May I ask why you ate the rest of it quickly?" his question startles me and the fork clatters on the plate. I look up and swallow. He looks curious but his eyes are black. Jasper is either a very hungry vampire or a very horny vampire. I don't like either option.

"I-I wanted t-to save the r-relish for l-last. Mom r-rarely makes it." I stutter, once again backing up. He looks confused as I move away. I study his face and note the dark shadows under his eyes. Thirsty. I point at his eyes. "Y-you a-a-are th-th-thir-thirsty." I finally see that I am shaking and my arm falls to my side. He blinks and then he is standing in front of the mirror. Jasper sighs and goes to the desk. Kneeling, he presses the right side and a compartment opens. I watch as he opens a door and removes a bag from a refrigerator. I know immediately that it is animal blood.

I look away as he feeds and pull my legs to my chest. I think about what I left at home. My iPod, for one, is still charging in my room. My books are on my bookshelves. I smile as the thought brings a memory…

"_Daaaaaaaaddddddyyy…" I sing as I peak into his study. Dad is sitting at his desk, appearing to have been working. Now he is looking at me in joy but it is tinged with wariness. The last time I used my 'I want something' tone, I wanted to do an experiment. It did not turn out well._

"_Yes princess?" He asks. I skip into the room and climb onto his lap. I'm momentarily distracted by the fact that I am almost too big to be on Daddy's lap. I just turned 8 and I know that when I am 10 then I am a big girl. And big girls don't sit on their daddy's lap._

"_Princess, where did you go?" Daddy asks, bringing me back to the matter at hand. I smile up at him._

"_Mommy bought me more books. But my shelf is too full." He seems to relax slightly. Everyone knows that books are a safe subject with me… as long as the books are MY books._

"_Really now? That many books already? That is at least 30 books you have." I giggle as he cuddles me. After a few seconds he moves me off his lap. He turns to his filling cabinet and opens one labeled with a word I have yet to learn. "Mommy and I 'foresaw' this…" I raise my eyebrow, knowing he means Alice saw this happening. He chuckles and continues. "Alright, your sister saw it and told us what would look great. A whole wall of bookshelves with a ladder that reaches the top." Daddy places the papers on his desk and, once I am back on his lap, we personalize them…_

I later learned that the word on the label is 'Surprises'. I wipe my tears away and look around the bedroom. I know that I would love to have a wall dedicated to bookshelves. It took me 5 months to fill one bookshelf, now I actually need to more shelves. I only have half a bookshelf free.

"Are you okay Isabella?" I look up at Jasper's voice and quickly nod, all thoughts leaving as I remember where I am at with whom. "I was thinking today you would like to see the library. Alice said you like to read." Jasper smiles as I try to contain my excitement. I move to get up and he offers his hand to help. I flinch back and scramble to my feet. "The closet is connected to the bathroom. The library is across the hall. I'll be in there. Take as long as you want." I watch in surprise as he leaves. I remember rules 4 and 6; they indicated he would always be with me. I pray he won't try to see me naked. This could very well be a trick.

I try to hurry my shower, but the walls are covered in jets. I finally get out after 30 minutes and dry off the best I can. Taking a deep breath, I open the door to the closet. What I see makes me want to groan. I only see one dresser/chest and a lot of garment bags. The only clothes not in either are men shirts and long skirts. I check the bags first, finding dresses and suits. I frown as I notice the dresses are mainly silk. It may feel nice but it means the garment is VERY expensive.

I check the drawers next. The first has silk boxers and I lose it immediately. The next has female underwear: thongs, shear, strings, lacy, silk, plain… I even see a few that are crotch-less. I shiver in disgust and fear at those. I dig through and finally find a decent white with minor frills. Vowing to organize by scare level, I look in the third drawer. Bras are what I find and I fear the worst. I focus on finding a simple support bra, not caring if it matches or not.

The last two drawers are, I hope, innocent. The first is filled with men and, thankfully, women's pants. I find flare jeans and close the drawer. The final drawer is far from innocent. Opening it, I am greeted by sex toys. I slam it close and back away.

"No way in HELL, am I ever messing with that drawer." I mutter and look around a top of some sort. I take a closer look at the shirts and realize that I was wrong. There are in fact female shirts. I choose a simple shirt and get dressed quickly.

The Library is huge. Floor-to-ceiling bookshelves in rows surround a sitting area. A big window is in the far wall with seating. The room is done creams and reds, the furniture black. I head straight for a row labeled 'Fantasy'. I remember the exact page in the exact book I am reading. I deflate when I find the spot where the books would have been, not finding the series.

'_You would think a vampire would have every book. Or at least have the sense to ask if their mate happens to be reading a book when they are told that they love to read!'_ I sigh and decide to sit in the window. I stop when I spot Jasper, reading in a chair. Looking over his body, I can see how he would be classified as handsome. No facial hair, blond locks in slight disarray… add in the cowboy boots and western look, all he is missing is a cowboy hat.

I continue to the window and settle in the sun. The window overlooks the front of the house and I know that I will be spending what time I can here. I can see everything, including the Volvo and Mercedes heading here right now. I gasp and press my face against the glass. The next minute I go rigid as I feel Jasper come up behind me. As my family gets out of the cars, I know my face pales slightly as my eyes look at Jasper's arms as they lightly rest next to my body on the glass. I shrink away from his body and look back at my family.

**Well, I manage to worm this chapter out of my head. Hope no one thinks to bad of Jasper. I hope I show that he is trying in this chapter. Let me know what you think! And any ideas for chapter three are most welcome.**


	3. AN

**A\N: I am so sorry that this is not a chapter. My mom has been to the hospital twice in the last three weeks. The first time only for four days but a few days after she got home she went back…for two weeks. I don't get along with my dad and we have a new pup who seemed to forget her potty training, not to mention the two cats we have to keep separate…my life has been hell. I need help with the story. Anyone who wants to help me can just list some ideas in a review. I will still be involved with the story. I just can't think to well right now. Please, please, any help. I am only choosing one person. It is based purely on your ideas. Thank you.**


End file.
